


You're staring at me

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Black Sails (TV) RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies to toby and luke, Don't Like Don't Read, Except for you pervs of course, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, I hope nobody ever sees this, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Rimming, for like 5 sec or so, oh my god what have i done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: Luke's got it bad for Toby and it's starting to show. But maybe it isn't as one-sided as he used to think...





	You're staring at me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote some more rpf and that's where the promised smut comes in. I regret nothing but I do apologise profoundly to Toby and Luke should they ever read this. This is not about you. Really. Just pure wish-fulfilment of a hopeless fangirl. Please forgive me.  
> This was written for some prompts I got on tumblr based on the fact that Luke arnold basically always makes heart eyes at Toby Stephens when they're doing interviews together, so what else was I gonna do with that??

'Stop that.'

'Hmm?' Luke's head snaps up and he looks like he's been caught stealing cookies from the oven.  
'Stop what? What am I doing? Was I snoring? Sorry, I kinda must've gotten lost in a daydream.'

Luke pinches his nose with one hand, or maybe he's trying to hide the flush on his cheeks stealthily, while running the other hand through his dark curls. His hair has grown even longer over the summer and dammit, that hair. That hair is gonna be the end of him, Toby thinks.

'Who were you dreaming of?' he asks, trying to sound casual, as if it doesn't really matter because it doesn't, because it's none of his damn business.

'What do you- oh, nothing. Nobody, I mean- What do you mean?'

'You were staring at me.'

'I wasn't.'

'You were. Like Silver stares at Flint. You can't do that during interviews. People will think it's about me.' 

Toby really hopes his skin doesn't betray him right now. If it was about him, well, then he would not even mind at all that people see. If it really was about him, he'd tell the whole world, but it wasn't and it is better not to get caught up in thinking like this.

The interviewer thanks them again and after a quick photo shoot for another magazine they take their jackets, talking about the team dinner they'll have this night. Luke is unusually quiet or maybe Toby is just unusually perceptive towards him. He decides not to comment unless he make things weird.

\----------------

Luke has never questioned his style because, come on, he knows how he looks and nobody's gonna focus on his clothes, but still. Today he's standing in front of the mirror, wondering why he only packed shirts with wild designs on them. He's never seen Toby wear anything like that so Luke can only assume he doesn't like them. Not that it matters what Toby likes. But tonight's dinner is at a fancy restaurant and Luke doesn't wanna feel out of place. 

'Fuck this,' he murmurs and grabs a simple t-shirt instead. He can wear it with a suit, so it looks more elegant. It also shows of his pecs very nicely but that's not the point. 

They have wine with dinner and it's the good shit and shooting only starts next week anyways so Luke indulges. Toby sits next to him and when Luke has almost cleared a whole bottle himself, he leans in and Luke can smell his aftershave and Toby's hand is heavy on his shoulder and then that voice is in his ear, whispering to him, and it sends a jolt right through to his dick.

'M'sorry, what? It's so loud, didn't hear ya.'

'I said," Toby repeats and he's even closer now, 'don't you think you had enough?'

'Ya think so?' Luke asks because Toby is nice and not condescending at all and maybe he's right. Luke's still jet lagged and the heat also does its part so maybe the alcohol is getting to him more than usually. He does feel a bit dizzy indeed but that might just be because Toby's hand hasn't left his shoulder and he smells so good and he looks fantastic tonight. 

'Yuh. You wouldn't want to do anything you'll regret, because you're drunk, right? Trust me, I know.' 

Luke isn't sure he was even supposed to hear that last sentence because Toby's turned away again to sip at his drink and now Luke knows he's staring. He's staring at Toby sucking at the straw, his perfect mouth puckered as if ready to kiss.

'What is wrong with you today?' Toby laughs at him. 'It seems like you didn't completely arrive, yet. You're staring again.'

'I am? Well, whatever. What do you mean? What would I regret doing?'

'What do I know? Taking someone home? Taking someone *not* home? Making a fool of yourself in a karaoke bar?'

'We're going to a karaoke bar?' Luke asks, as if that's the interesting question. Does Toby want him to take someone home? They're not touching anymore, but Toby is still very close and he has to resist taking his hand just because it's lying there on the table and he really wants to.

\------------------

'I'm definitely not going to a karaoke bar, but you youngsters should have some fun.' Toby says and aimlessly stirs his mocktail. It's only to distract himself from the mental image of Luke on stage, performing like he did in that INXS movie. 

Luke looks absolutely stunning tonight. His blue suit makes his eyes shine even brighter and the shirt is just barely decent. Not that he doesn't know what Luke looks like without the shirt and the suit (and hasn't dreamed about that image for the past 6 months). His hair is in a low ponytail and Toby finds himself wanting to run his fingers through these gorgeous locks, just once and then maybe forever.

He hasn't realized most of the crew's already gone and it's just Luke and Clara left. He drinks up and taps Luke's shoulder to break their conversation.

'I'm off. Have fun and don't stay up too long, kids,' he mocks them. They say their goodbyes and Toby decides to walk the short distance to his hotel. The night air is still hot and he enjoys the cool breeze coming in from the sea.

'Wait - wait,' he hears behind him and turns around. Luke is jogging towards him, stopping just a few steps away from Toby, panting.

'Whew. I must be more out of shape than I thought.'

'Or maybe it's just the alcohol,' Toby teases him but sits next to Luke on a low wall.

'Wasn't that much, ' Luke answers and smiles at Toby apologetically.

'Don't worry, it's not my place to judge you. I'm not your father or anything.'

'Thank God,' Luke blurts out.

\------------------

'Why thank you, ' Toby jokes, but he looks curious and Luke knows he's not getting off that hook easily. 

'I'm just. I didn't mean that you'd be a bad father.'

'Well, what did you mean?' Toby asks, his eyes now clearly focused on Luke's. He could get lost in those eyes, but still his gaze keeps drifting to Toby's mouth, that little half smirk he's wearing so well. 

He's leaning closer without meaning to, sighing when the breeze carries Toby's scent over to him again.

'What are you doing?' 

Toby looks at him, confusion written on his face, but there's also something else. Maybe it's the alcohol making him imagining things, but he can't forget Toby's arm around him and he wants it there again and he thinks maybe Toby actually also wants that. 

'Definitely not thinking about you as a father figure,' he answers and licks his lips, squeezing Toby's thigh gently above the knee.

Toby inhales sharply and gets up. Luke feels lost for a moment, afraid he's ruined their friendship, but then Toby takes his hand.

'Not here,' he murmurs and pulls Luke up and with him on the way to the hotel.

'What the … ' Luke manages to breathe out and he thinks Toby hasn't even heard it but when they round the next corner, Toby pulls him into the passage between two house, presses him against the wall and kisses him.

Grabbing hold of Toby's jacket, Luke kisses him back fiercely. He opens his mouth, sucks at Toby's upper lip and when their tongues are touching, he moans into Toby's mouth, licks into him. 

'This,' Toby pants out between kissing Luke, 'this is what you meant, right?'

\------------------

'Of course!' Luke playfully slaps his arm and he has to kiss him again. And again and again. 

'Hmmmmmm … come to my room, alright?' he asks and Luke nods without hesitation, pushes him off, eager to get going again.

The hotel isn't far off, thankfully, because Luke's ponytail has fallen apart and that hair is bouncing with every step and it takes all Toby has to not run his fingers through it right then and there because he knows he couldn't stop then and they can't very well fuck right on the street. He does have to admit the thought doesn't do anything to curb his arousal, though.

'Come on,' he urges.

\------------------

They manage to keep their hands (mostly) to themselves in the lobby and the hallway to Toby's room. When Toby closes the door, Luke doesn't waste a second though. He slides his arms around Toby's neck and pulls him into another kiss, this one slower and deeper but no less charged with electricity.

He doesn't know his way around Toby's room but figures the layout won't be too different from his, so he doesn't stop kissing Toby to navigate them to the bed. Toby follows his lead, his hands combing through Luke's hair, tugging at it and it makes him moan repeatedly. 

When he has pushed Toby to sit on the bed, he takes a moment just to look at him, now that he can.

'Why are you so hot?' he asks, half joking. Toby with his hair tousled, his lips already reddened and wet, his dick clearly starting to fill out his pants, it's a sight he'd like a drawing of. 

Toby laughs at him. 'Look who's talking. That shirt doesn't hide anything, don't think I haven't noticed.'

Pressing a kiss to his belly through the shirt, Toby reaches out a hand and tugs at Luke's jacket.

'Mhm, want me to take it off then?' he asks and Toby groans in answer. Luke takes that as a yes and starts slowly shimmying the jacket from his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. His shirt follows shortly after and because Toby keeps running his fingers over the sides of his thighs, Luke is now completely hard. 

He means to lean down for another kiss, to push Toby down on the bed and get rid of his button down as well, but Toby stops him with a hand on his waist. The look he gives Luke is completely filthy and the way he licks his lips is even more so.  
He makes short work of Luke's belt and fly and pushes down his trousers and pants at once.

'You're clean, right?' Toby asks him and before he can even answer, he's running his fingers along Luke's dick and he definitely doesn't whimper in response. He also doesn't have to grip Toby's shoulders because he feels like his knees might give out. This is so much better than any fantasy he's ever had.

'Yeah no, of course, I mean, yes, yes, I am,' he pants.

'Good, me too,' Toby says and licks a long stripe from the base of his dick to the tip. It is so hot and so wet and Luke moans.

'Hmh yes, let me hear you,' Toby whispers before sucking his dick into his mouth for the first time.

\------------------

Long John Silver indeed, Toby thinks as he swirls his tongue around Luke's cock. The man above him is moaning and cursing and Toby looks up to see his eyes closed, almost like he's in pain but he can feel that is not the case.

Luke's cock is hard and smooth in his mouth and he runs his lips up and down, reaching one hand up to pet his abs and one down to grip at the base while he keeps sucking the tip.

'Shit, you're good at this!'

He smiles and let's Luke's cock fall from his mouth but continues stroking him slowly. Luke mewls at the loss of contact and Toby lets him push him back onto the bed to lie on his back, Luke above him still and he opens his mouth again, wets his lips, and lets Luke push back in. He can't take all of his cock, but that doesn't keep him from trying, swallowing around him, Luke's balls slapping against his chin when he rides his face.

'Fuck! I'm close!' Luke exclaims. 'Do you want me to … ?'

Toby pets his leg to indicate to him that he should get up and Luke does so with a whine. Another time, Toby thinks, he's gonna have Luke come down his throat and drink him all up. Another time, he's gonna have Luke come all over his face. But tonight, he wants something else.

He quickly strips himself while Luke tries to catch his breath. He reaches for the nightstand, retrieves a clear bottle and hands it to Luke.

'Want you to fuck me,' he says and lays back against the pillows, lazily stretching his arms above his head.

\------------------

Shit yeah, Luke thinks and scrambles to climb on top of Toby again to kiss him breathlessly, while running his hands all over his body.

'Shit yeah,' he says while pinching Toby's nipples and Toby gasps and bucks up into him. He looks down to see Toby's dick is already leaking and it's a massive turn on to know he's so aroused by sucking Luke off. 

'Really liked that, didn't you? Me fucking your face? And now you want me to fuck your ass, too? Think you can take all of my dick then?'

Toby is flushed all over but he turns an even darker red at these words. It suits him well, Luke decides. The freckles that have haunted his dreams for some time now extend to absolutely everywhere on Toby's body and Luke resolves to kiss each and every one of them at some point. 

'Turn over,' he says and Toby obeys, albeit slowly, sensuously. He grabs one of the pillows and pushes it under his groin, fondling his balls, his eyes locked with Luke's the whole time.

'God, you're beautiful,' Luke breathes and leans down to push his tongue into Toby's mouth again, loose and wet and still tasting of himself. He takes his time traveling down Toby's body, pressing kisses, sucking little marks all over him. By the time he reaches Toby's ass, the man is writhing, fucking his own fist and begging Luke to get on with it.

'Don't worry, I'll fuck you, Toby. Always wanted to get into that tight ass of yours.'

'Yes please!' Toby whines and Luke finally decides to give him what he wants. He squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and roughly rubs it into his crack. He can feel Toby relaxing under his hands when he presses in with one finger.

Toby's got his hands under his head now, languidly moving his hips in time with Luke's strokes. He adds another finger, stretches him easily.

'It's like you're made for this,' he marvels and Toby sighs happily in agreement.

'Come on Luke. Please. I want you in me. Want that beautiful cock inside me.'

Now it's Luke's turn to blush but it doesn't matter because Toby can't see it and even if he could, Luke doubts he would mind. He takes the lube again, gives himself a few good strokes and leans down to lie against Toby's back. Feeling his way with his fingers at first, he catches at Toby's rim and the other man whimpers. Pushing in slowly, he is engulfed by the tight heat and he releases a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He pauses for a moment to revel in the feel, looks down to see where his cock disappears into the pale freckled flesh of Toby's ass.

\------------------

'Luke, please!'

Toby knows he sounds needy but it doesn't bother him. He gets his hands under his shoulders, pushes up.

The slide of Luke's cock inside him is exquisite. A long drag until he can't push back further, and he feels so full and hot. Luke's cock is long and thick, the perfect combination and it fills him completely. Luke is panting above him but Toby needs him to do something, to move.

'Fuck me, please,' he begs.

'If you ask so nicely,' Luke answers and grips his hips tighter. He bottoms out so very slowly, Toby feels like it's gonna last forever and he almost wishes it would but then Luke slams into him again and all breath leaves him in a rush.

He cries out in pleasure and Luke does it again, and again, and again. Always so slow to pull almost completely out, so slow Toby never knows when he's gonna push in again, and he is wrecked. He hardly manages to keep up on all fours, his knees are shaking. 

Luke pushes him down again, the pillow keeping his ass up and this new angle makes Luke brush his prostate every time he slams back in. 

'Faster,' he pleads but Luke denies him, moves impossibly slower even.

Luke is breathing hard and Toby marvels at his self-control.

'Not yet,' Luke pants. 'Don't want this to end so soon.'

'Please,' Toby whines. 'I need you to go faster. Please.'

To his shock, Luke pulls out completely and he's still trying to find the right words for this when Luke slides down his body, holds him open with two fingers and thrusts into him with his tongue instead.

'Oh Goddddd.'

Licking around his rim, Luke takes his hand away and grabs Toby's cock instead. He feels like he might burst with arousal at once but Luke holds him tightly. He sucks and licks at him, scraping his teeth over his hole, pushing in and out with his tongue messily until Toby is completely boneless and almost sobbing with want.

He grabs Toby's ass hard and slides his cock into him again, out and in and out and in, no longer slow but exactly how Toby needs it. He cries out with every thrust inside, Luke moaning with him.

'That's how you like it, yes, baby?' he whispers into Toby's ear and strokes his cock again.

'Yesss,' is all he can say while he's rutting between Luke's hands on his throbbing cock, so close to his climax, and Luke's phenomenal cock in his ass, filling him completely.

He doesn't manage to give Luke a warning when the heat coils tightly in his abdomen and suddenly releases into Luke's hand and the bedsheets.

'Aw shit, fuck. Yes,' Luke hisses and fucks him harder until he stills completely and Toby feels him pulsing inside his ass. 

They collapse onto the bed in a sweaty and heated mess, cum leaking out of Toby's ass when he turns and lays on his back, Luke immediately draping himself over his chest, pressing a kiss above his heart. 

'That was-' he begins while carding his fingers through Luke's curls yet again.

'Hopefully not a one night stand,' Luke interrupts him and grins up at him.

Toby pulls him up into another real kiss which leaves both of them breathless once more. 

'Definitely not,' he says and tucks Luke into his side before throwing a blanket over them. 

They can talk about everything else tomorrow. Tonight he is exhausted and satisfied and just wants to sleep and wake up with Luke by his side. Possibly forever. But that is for tomorrow to think about.


End file.
